


Waiting

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, Home, M/M, Ugh, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, i can feel it coming in the air tonight, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick draft... just waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He told me he would be home.

He told me that the babies were the most beautiful he’d ever seen.

Because they looked like me.

All I saw were red skies that morning.

But, I never took warning.

I wasn’t sure why I saw red all the time.

I’m beginning to think of it as a sign.

Wherever I go, lives lost, hearts broken, blood spilled.

I never thought this would end that way.

He used to kiss me and take me into his arms.

Now I pray for the day when he looks me in the eyes.

Of course, he’ll never be able to tell that they’re blue.

But it doesn’t matter, because he never bothers looking anyways.

I guess he’s used to moving on.

And I’m just another one he’ll dream of, then overcome.

I remember when he got down on one knee.

And now I’m left on both my knees, wishing he would say something.

He used to want me, he used to need me, breathe me.

But the moment I try and fix things, his will disappears.

I wonder what the reason is,

If he just doesn’t care or he doesn’t have the heart to tell me.

But after a week of waiting for the man I love…

Memories surged, then receded as a wave,

As I realized he was never coming home.


End file.
